Jisei Murder Mystery Series
The Jisei Murder Mystery Series is a series of visual novels from SakeVisual. There are currently five installments planned, and three installments out. The series talks about a teengaer (18) with no name, wandering from a city to another for three years, burdened by the weight of his super ability, the power to revive anyone's final moments and understanding the way they died, and how they felt. Jisei Jisei is the first installment of the Jisei Murder-Mystery series. Jisei starts as the protagonist finds himself in a coffee shop, waking from a nap, after drinking a triple shot of Mocha. The protagonist gets up to order another coffee to refresh his mind that he suddenly feels ill, and as he mentions, he senses that someone has died nearby. The girl at the counter suggests for him to go to the bathrooms. The protagonist enters the hallway to the bathrooms, and finds the ladies' bathroom wide open, and a corpse laying on the ground, a knife sticking out of their chest. When he goes forward to touch the corpse and and revive their final moments, a customer sees him and calls him the murderer. Coincidentally, there's a police officer in the coffee shop on his day-off, and he starts suspecting the protagonist as the murderer as well. The game goes on as the protagonist struggles to prove his innocence, and find the murderer. Kansei Kansei is the second installement of the Jisei series. Due to the previous evens in Jisei, the protagonist goes under the goverment's care, the police officer from the previous events, Detective Gurski. He's put together in a group of three other teenagers with similar powers of his own. There is a young girl called Li Mei and two siblings (twins) called Aki Mitzutani and Naoki Mitzutani. The girl, Aki, nicknames the protagonist as Kangai, declaring it was roughly translated as feeling emotions. When 'Kangai' asks what does it have to do with him, Aki mentions that their super powers are called 'Kansei's. So then, Kangai would mean "Kansei - Guy" > "Kan-Gai". When they go to Wiliam Auten's house for reports on the coffee shop's events (since the victim and murderer were in relations with Wiliam Auten's Engineering, full info at the Jisei and Kansei wiki page), William Auten dies. And that leaves Kangai and his group to investigate the sudden death. Yousei Yousei is the third installment, following up a week after the Jisei and Kansei. In Yousei, Kangai, Aki, Naoki and Li Mei decide to go to the Edgewater University in order to talk to an old friend of recently murdered William Auten, Doctor Johanson. D. Johanson went to grad school together with William Auten. But exactly the day they get to the university, while they're busy getting Kangai out of a fault that wasn't his, (full info in the Yousei page) D. Johanson is murdered, torn almost in two for a bell falling on his body. Kangai sets out on an investigation, meeting up with new people and learning more about Kansei, while the players also learn more about his history.